Reinforcement rings are used for various purposes in packer elements, particularly to withstand high pressure and high temperatures. One common usage is to confine elastomeric packer or sealing elements in well bore plugs.
Prior art reinforcement rings have been designed with two or more annular coil springs arranged concentric. Such elements have been liable to deform under high pressure, e.g.; the pressure existing at the ends of elastomeric sealing rings under high compacting pressure or at similar straining applications.
An object of the invention is to provide a reinforcement ring enduring the stresses of heavy loads or pressures. Particularly, it is an object to provide a reinforcement ring withstanding the deforming forces acting at the high pressures of a well bore plug or similar uses, to maintain its circular cross section and thus stay operable.